Color My Alphabet
by In Paradisum
Summary: A collection of letter-based oneshots collabed by LoriMina and Mintwafflez, ranging from the silly and embarrassing to the romantic and serious. Ratings: K - T. Pairings vary. Mostly AU. Indefinite hiatus.
1. Atoms

_**Alphabet Drabbles**_

_Hello folks, Lori here._

_I got a request from Mintwafflez to do a collab piece of Alphabet Oneshots. And I haz letter A._

_Yippee._

_S'not that I don't like it.. being first scares me a bit. This is the first thing I've written on here._

_On with the madness!_

_Pairings In This One: SoRiku._

_Click the shiny ol' Review button when you finish?_

_- - - - - - - - -_

_**Letter A:**_

_**Atoms**_

"Atoms are the building blocks of all matter. All matter is made of atoms," the sophomore-level science teacher reiterated in a boring monotone.

Sora dozed with his face on his binder, being blessed with the luck of being behind a particularly tall student in the seating chart. Thus, said boring science teacher couldn't see him slacking.

Having nothing to do, he drummed his fingers quietly on his desk while staring at the silver-haired head of the student in front of him.

"In this unit, we will be referring to atoms as particles, which I know is a less scientific word, but will increase your vocabulary," Vexen droned in a tone reminiscent of bees.. "Thus, I won't get told off by Luxord [again] for not teaching you lumps "proper English"."

Sora could have sworn his brain fell asleep in this class. Which probably explained his current C-.

The bell rang with an annoying "BRRRRRING", which caused many students to jump. The loud eruption of chatter obscured Vexen's assignment, but he made sure the students heard his shriek of "TEST TOMORROW!" as they left the classroom.

Sora sucked in a breath.

_'I'm going to failll~' _he sang in his head.

Unless.. Idea!

He ran up behind Riku, the person whose back he'd been staring at idly in class. Riku was standing with his back to the hallway, chatting with Roxas and Axel at his locker.

Riku and himself weren't friends, and were only acquainted by occasional partner assignments, during which Sora would work with Riku and Riku's partner due to obvious absence of someone to Sora's right.

The two shared notes often, and Riku even tutored him sometimes.

"Hey, Ri--" he began, only to be cut off by a shove by someone from behind. That someone walked off, laughing, as Sora tumbled forward on his overly large school shoes. Sora reached out reflexively to keep himself from falling--

-- and was caught by Riku, who instead toppled from the combined pressure of Sora's weight and momentum.

Thus, the two were caught in a very compromising position: Riku on the floor, Sora above him, Sora's face inches from Riku's. Sora's hands were on either side of Riku's head, holding him up, and his knees were supporting him away from the outsides of Riku's hips.

Needless to say, it was very awkward.

Roxas was busy stifling chuckles in his sleeve, while Axel was full-blown hysterical. Other students were similarly encumbered. One girl even had a nosebleed.

They both blushed profusely.

As the staring girls and laughing guys dispersed into sixth period, Sora's knee gave out, causing him to actually fall onto Riku's stomach. Sora made a squeaky noise, and Riku giggled.

Yes. Riku giggled.

Sora snapped his head up to look at Riku; what kind of sound was a giggle, coming from someone so manly, jock, and smart?

Riku distracted him by asking pointedly, "Are you going to move, or just lay there?"

Sora was almost tempted to say, "You're comfy," but bit his tongue and rolled off of Riku's chest. Which was very well muscled, Sora might add.

_'......' _Sora grimaced. He did NOT just make an observation about Riku's muscles.

Said grimacing teen's blush was still present, as evidenced by Riku: "You're cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?"

The blush grew redder.

Riku poked him in the ribs. "So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Uh, um.." '_What was it, again? Oh, right!'_ "I was hoping you could save me from impending doom-- er, I mean, tomorrow's science test. Atoms kill me."

Riku grinned like a kid on Christmas. "Sure! Library after school work for you?"

Sora wasn't expecting such a quick return, and was thrown off-balance from a manly, cool-sounding reply. "Um.. okay."


	2. Boxes

_**Alphabet Drabblez**_

Ohai. Mintwafflez takes the stage now. I ended up with B, and then a whole string of consecutive letters. When G comes around, the updating will be slow- I'm a writer with low muse to type.

Pairings: _AkuDemy_

Warnings: _If the thought of Axel at some point having possession of bra scares you, look away, or avoid the last line... Ha Ha._

_- - - - - - - -_

_Letter B:_

_Box_

"Damn, didn't know this place was still down here." Axel's commentary came into play as he ignited a chakram, lighting the dark corners of the room, setting a new air of life to the ashy room. Somehow, maybe because of lack of experience, half the room had been spared, including a chair placed randomly in the middle. Butt shaped scorch marks adored the seat, and Axel peered over his shoulder to double check his ass seriously wasn't that big. Holding the weapon high above his head to avoid the sculpted spikes, he managed to tug on just the right cord, flicking two of the light bulbs implanted in the ceiling to life. It didn't do much to light the charred side, but it'd do.

"I nearly drowned Zexy, but it looks like you almost took the castle down with you."

"Work of a master Dems," he snickered in response, watching the fire burn out before he dismissed his circular projectile. "Natural born pyro out of the gate."

Demyx ran his hand across the burnt wall, feeling slight sympathy for the former interrogation room.

"Vexen's hair would have been several inches longer if he wasn't a creepy bastard."

"That's why he hates you?" The dirty blonde chuckled, grouping through the ash to reach the partly saved desk. "Hey – a box."

Axel lifted his head, forming a quizzical look as the nocturne pulled the dust-spewing box out from under the furniture. He reached in a pulled out a tangled clump of fine string, shooting the higher up a 'what the hell' look. The Fury though took a different view at the sight.

"Hey… you don't let fishnet clump, got it memorized?" his slender fingers only took moments to untangle it from Demyx's, stretching it to its intended shape. "…This is my old shit! Vexen – that bastard – must have just left it! This stuff used to in some way belong to me…!"

Axel's rant went through one ear and out the other, catching only a few select words 'somebody', 'skinny', 'expensive' and 'skimpy'. That caught his attention. "Somebody defects?" Demyx barley got the words out of his mouth before a picture of a person remotely similar to Axel traipsed into his mind, wearing said fishnet. It took a few seconds for happy thoughts to kick in.

He was well aware though when the red head pressed against him, trying to reach past to dig deep enough into the box for anymore of his former belongings. A length of material followed out, another string of fishnet hooked to his fingers.

"Exchange," he flicked the net apparel at the musician, motioning to his arms. Said musician caught it at a lurch, stumbling as he seized it in his arms. Stretching it out between his fingers, it took a few seconds for the gears to turn properly – "kinky sleeves?" – pawing his gloves off slowly, watching Axel with an amused look. It took a few minutes for his fingers to find the right openings and he mentally mused that it was fingerless glove sleeves, "Very kinky Ax."

"Hey- it's hot! Shut it!" He twirled the flame lapped scarf in his fingers, finally deciding it was cool enough to embrace his neck, achieving a purr of laughter from the Nocturne.

"Fits you well."

Axel ignored him, pulling out a pair of jean – tailored skinny with a ragged cut. "… think I can get into these?"

"Want to see you try." The words had barley escaped his lips before the organization issued pants were half off, coat already disheveled and discarded across the desk. Standard black boxers – unoriginal.

"… If I can get you to strip that easily…," Axels abandoned boot met solidly with his chest before his arms could react to protect himself. Demyx tugged off his own jacket, watching number eight with peripheral vision. He was struggling horribly to get the denim to stretch- damn, at one point he was even skinnier?

"Trying the 'kinky net'?" Axel mused, tossing the said item in his direction. He smiled sheepishly in response, tugging off his 'Finding Nemo' tee with new energy. Axel made a soft grunting sound, and with the fabric over his head he couldn't depict if it was because of him or his struggle with the bottom.

"Issues?" Hot fingers suddenly traced his exposed torso, soft tease hidden behind the Christmas green. He helped Demyx tug the shirt carefully over his sculpted faux-hawk, fumbling to help him get the fish net on in exchange. The blonde didn't respond with anything more than a smirk- watching as Axel pulled it the rest of the way down, letting a finger trace at his navel. A squeaky sound came in quick pursuit.

"There's a pair of boots, stockings, ripped tee, army of makeup, and - for some god damned reason – a luxury bra and fuzzy cuffs waiting..."


	3. Carebears

_**Alphabet Drabbles**_

_Ooh, yay, number three. You know you enjoy them ;3_

_Anyway:_

_Pairings: Mild onesided Rikusora, implied RikuRoxas._

_Theme Song for this chappie: Gravity – Sara Bareilles_

_Read On~!_

_-Lori_

_OOPS, I keep forgetting the disclaimer!_

_**Note: Don't own KH, Target, HSM, Hannah Montana, Disney, Webkinz, Neopets, or the Carebear brand.**_

_- - - - - - - - -_

_**Letter C:**_

_**Carebears**_

_Oh. Mai. Gawd._

Roxas gagged multiple times as he walked through the toys aisle of Target, looking for a birthday present for Sora. True, Christmas was the day after, but Sora and Riku liked to spend Christmas Day at Riku's house with his family.

Riku's family loved Sora like a second son, but didn't understand the rare spats the two had.

In reality, Sora was straight as a pole, and often discriminated against gays like Riku. They remained friends, though, since they had been when they were in diapers.

Roxas scanned the shelf for something good. High School Musical, Hannah Montana, Camp Rock.. The Disney Channel was everywhere these days.

Webkinz, Neopets.. He kept browsing.

Roxas was glad Sora didn't know about his brother's homosexuality. Ooh, he'd catch hell for that one.

All of Sora's posse at school knew it anyway, but kept quiet for fear of stirring Sora's wrath upon them for bashing on his brother. Only Sora was allowed to do so.

Roxas saw through his brother's bad-ass act, and knew that he was, thankfully, still a child at heart. He was blissfully ignorant of "special hugs", as his group would call it to protect his sensitive mind.

He thoroughly understood the concept of gays, though.

Sometimes, when he could faintly hear Sora's shouting from his room, he felt extremely bad for Riku.

His own friends – Hayner, Pence, and Olette, - were completely fine with it. Hayner even went so far as to ask who he liked. Roxas was at the time mildly crushing on Hayner, and told him so. Hayner didn't care much, which could be good or bad.

But Riku.. Riku had no one.

No one to talk to, to give him a pat on the back, or a smile when he was down. Perhaps that exclusion was what gave him the guts to come out about who he liked, though.

That was also a largely-touched-upon topic in Sora's and Riku's arguments; Riku's crush on Sora.

-.-.-

Half an hour later, Roxas somehow ended up in the check-out aisle with a rather frustrated clerk, a line behind him, and a Tenderheart Bear in his hand.

"That'll be $18.40. Cash, or check?!" the clerk said in a pissed tone.

Roxas dug around in his jacket for a $20, paid the livid cashier, received his $1.60 in change, and bolted for home.

Afterwards, he wondered who exactly he'd bought the stuffed bear for: Sora, or Riku.

- - - - - - - - -

_Review and you get a virtual Domo Cookie._


	4. Discrimination

_**Alphabet Drabblez**_

-Stretches- Wafflez is back, presenting the letter D! I'm sticking around for E too, ha ha ha! I swear not all of mine will be Akudemy, Lori will prolly bash my head in if I attempt to.

Pairings: _AkuDemy_

Warnings: _This is really just fluff/friendship/care and has no warnings to broadcast :D_

_- - - - - - - -_

_Letter D:_

_Discrimination_

Demyx shifted amongst the covers, a book light creating a hazy illumination on the open book before him. The clock blinked back a fuzzy time in the single digits, and he yawned loudly. Over time the dorm room had become a double, accommodating for a second bed that lay next to his, only a small crack separating the two twin-sized mattresses. That was the reason why he was still up at the god awful hours of the morning – because it was _empty_. His aqua orbs drew to tiny slits, and he cursed his dorm mate mentally for the burning headache he was achieving from lack of sleep. The musician shifted his position, curling his socked toes as he tried to work life back into the appendages, asleep from sitting in the same position for so long. That's when the tumblers in the lock began to click, and he hastily stuffed a bookmark into 'Instruments for Dummies'.

"Ax?" he called testily as the red-head shuffled into the dark room, light from the outside hall disappearing as he closed the door. The lithe figure stayed silent, and from the soft sound of boots on linoleum, he was trying to escape into the bathroom. "Axel," he repeated fairly louder. Demyx figured he needed a shower desperately, he always did after spending the night at the park, but from the over abundant smell of ash and smoke his nose registered something was up.

"Hmm?" was casually called back, muffled and already hidden behind the bathroom door. The dirty blonde grunted, heaving himself out of bed and trudging across the spacious room. He stumbled over Axel's discarded boot, catching himself before he hit the floor on the protruding door handle. With the momentum and help from the old structural support the lock let go, sending the bathroom door open, diminishing the barrier between him and his boyfriend.

"Dems get the hell out before I f-," was all he heard before he was yanked back out the open door, placed neatly back into the darkened room.

"Fine then, someone's bitchy tonight," he huffed, making lose strands of hair tickle at his forehead. He planted himself next to the bathroom door, ready to jump the flamboyant red-head at the next open moment. The shower roared to life, and he could hear Axel's belt clink on the tile, followed by the sound of metal jingling as he worked out of his pants. Demyx's mind didn't register much after that, head lolling back against the popcorn wall, sleep getting to best of him for a few gracious minutes. Suddenly a new noise filled the room- a large thud of body against wall.

"Ashel?!" he barked slurridly, sleep disrupted as the shower knobs squeaked as it was drawn to a halt. Staggering to his feet sluggishly, he groped for the handle, and it resisted enough for him to have to throw his shoulder into it – ignoring the flaring pain – until it gave open. The skinny figure sat huddled in the corner of the shower, glass only pulled half closed. Demyx leapt over the discarded clothing, getting to his knees beside Axel, noticing he had kept his boxers on for the shower, almost expecting this scene to fold out. He was shaking viciously, slender fingers wrapped closely to his torso, almost like he was protecting himself… The musician did what his mind told him to do, yank away his fingers with one hand, using the free one to stroke at the damped clumps of hair that hung to his neck.

"Demmy," he replied shakily, letting him pick away his fingers, revealing the twisted and warped skin that encrusted his right side. Demyx's eyes went wide, trying to catch the story in the pine green of Axel's. "Don't play with fire, Got it memorized?"

Demyx's face curled in confusion, slowly shifting so he could get Axel to his feet, guiding him so he sat on the toilet instead. His hand slipped from his upper torso and over the burn, and Axel recoiled, kicking the blonde sharply in the calf.

"Sorry. What the hell, you get _thrown_ into the fire?"

"Basically. Picked a fight, and lost by a default."

"… idiot." Demyx couldn't help but laugh slightly- that was pretty much Axel's personality in a nutshell. He scarfed Axel's decorated pants from the linoleum, handing them stubbornly to the pyro. "On, now. Taking you to the ER."

The red-head shifted, fiddling with the jeans in his shaking hands. "No, I'm cool man. Don't bother."

"I'm bothering."

"Look- I don't like hospitals."

"Bullshit. Pain and agony, needles and tubes are like your heaven. Tell me why now," the musician pushed, poking him softly in the shoulder for effect.

"They're asses, they won't take me. Watch the news, buddy." Axel slouched slightly forward, so his elbows could rest on his still soaking knees.

"…'cause of me?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_If you don't get the ending, leave a review saying so [ALONG WITH COMMENTS ON OUR STORY 8D], or PM me. I'll explain. I think it's clear because I know it, but it may not. xD You gotta connect it all together, really._


	5. Eldest

_**Alphabet Drabblez**_

I did attempt to make E Akudemy. Lori gave me the look, so I dug back through my idea box. :D This little kinda fluffy moment sat there, waiting to be petted.

Pairings: _Brotherly Reno + Axel_

Warnings: _None, zip, nadda. _

_- - - - - - - -_

_Letter E:_

_Eldest_

Reno tucked a few of his loose amber strands behind his ear as he leaned deeper into the freezer, on the hunt for any traces of remaining food. The fridge was rarely stocked with food, seeing how his sparse income didn't do much to feed him and his little snot head brother, and to supply an efficient amount of smokes around the house.

"Ah ha," he proclaimed happily, pulling out a small box of ice cream bars that had been once forgotten. He discarded the box onto the counter, clutching the golden prize of the single remaining bar with victory. That's the moment he was ambushed from behind, playfully socked in the lower back.

"Yo," he drawled, holding the frozen treat high above his head. This was the little snot that ate his income, with a nice variation of eight vs. eighteen. The red blur snuck under his arm, staring up at him with pleading jade eyes. He frowned back at him.

"Puppy dog doesn't work anymore, kudos for trying buddo."

"Why do you get the last one then?"

"Fact you forgot about it till I noticed it, or the fact that I paid for them? Which argument would you like?" Reno scoffed harshly, ripping the treat's wrapper open. Teasingly he nibbled on the end, ruffling the youngest's equally wild crimson hair with his free hand. It deflected in numerous ways, making it slightly spikier than before.

Axel huffed, pulling out one of the dining room chairs. It dragged on the un-even flooring, making Reno flinch inwardly. "I'll take you out for some later, how about? After lunch."

The youngest shifted, striped socks becoming a blur as he kicked his feet grudgingly. "After lunch? But after you eat, you're not supposed to be hungry."

Damn. He hated child's logic. Munching the bar further down, he watched the eight year old with a teasing glare. Axel's thin arms folded across his chest, starting lines of a pout forming.

"Fine, fine. I give," Reno sighed, trying his best to look flustered. He handed the remaining chunk to the red-head, ruffling his hair once more.

"M'mmm, thanks Reno…"

"Love ya too, Squirt."


	6. Fuzzy

_**Alphabet Drabblez**_

Traded for F: Though this one sucks. I just needed to get it done.

Pairings: _Brotherly Sora + Roxas, actual Soroku if you squint._

Warnings:_ Um… yeah. Warnings… um, what's a story without one?_

_- - - - - - - -_

_Letter F:_

_Fuzzy_

Sora inched the door open wearily, catching at glimpse of the stove clock as he snuck back into the house. '_4 o' clock_…' he grimaced, toeing his shoes off in stealth-like silence. The kitchen was illuminated from the flickering TV, and wearily he inched around the corner to see who was exactly awake this early in the morning. Some late night sitcom babbled on, and the sudden seizure like flipping of a comedy act made him scrunch his eyes closed.

"Roxas, you awake?" he asked the jumbled figure on the loveseat, noticing the remote pinned between his cheek and worn fabric. The younger twin made no noise to indicate he was awake, and in turn he wiggled out the device from underneath him. Muting the TV as he flipped it to channel 3 to prepare for Saturday morning cartoons, he realized that the blonde must have been waiting up for him. Sighing, Sora plucked a blanket from the nearby recliner's back, draping it over the motionless figure. He then turned on his heel, prepared to leave when suddenly the sleeping other stirred.

"…We need fuzzier blankets…" Sora laughed at the absurdity of his sleep babbling, wandering back over to his half-awake brother. He lifted the blanket gently, slowly climbing on top of the blonde then stretching out comfortably across him.

"That better Roxas?" Sora questioned, burying his face into the younger's neck.

"…yeah…"


End file.
